Man vs Food: Starring Allen Walker
by Ermanil
Summary: Allen somehow falls into Detriot in the year 2009. He comes across the contest that is known as Man vs. Food. Can he take the challenge and pass that 41 people cannot? My lame attempt at humor and pure randomness. R&R please. One shot


This is pure randomness egged on by watching Man vs. Food in Detroit with the giant world record breaking hamburger.

I own no one and nothing.

**Man vs. Food: Starring Allen walker**

Allen was walking down the street of an unknown city. His cloak and hood were being blown by the wind, his white hair easily seen. He wonders how he got to a city this big, and wondered what the giant metal moving things were. However screams and cheers filled his ears from a nearby restaurant. He looks in and sees a crowd of people, in rows of 10, eating. He hears someone proclaim that 40 minutes in and less than 80 pounds left. He looked closer and saw the remains of a giant hamburger on plates.

He stared in wonder and watched as one by one the members gave up. He heard the time being called out; 20 minutes. He noticed that the remaining few people could not eat anymore. Although the hamburger was no more, minus the remaining plates, they had lost.

"At this Man vs. Food, the food has won." He heard one of the people say.

'Man vs. Food? And the food won? These guys lost to a giant hamburger? Sounds interesting. I wonder if they'll let me do it?' Allen thought with amusement.

Allen stepped forward and asked if he could attempt it. He was given looks like he had a grown a second head, and all fell silent. He could see that they could not believe that he would eat something that big, but he knew he could. After all, he wasn't known for his appetite for nothing.

"You seriously want to take on about a 180 pound hamburger? Find your team them." The man said, then turned to the crowd, "We have a new challenger! Tomorrow we will have ourselves another challenge."

Allen smiled, knowing that he had this in the bag. He honestly didn't expect it to be as good as Jerry's cooking, but still, food was food and he hadn't eaten lately. Speaking of food his stomach chose that time to growl. He smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"Umm, can I get some food please?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure what can we get ya?" The man who had spoken earlier said.

"A giant hamburger is fine. Wait, make that two." Allen said.

*The next day*

Allen came ready to eat a giant hamburger and sat down, ready. The chef, as Allen came to know him as; he was too hungry to remember the name, looked at him.

"Where's your team?" He asked.

"Team?"

"Yeah. No one can eat this single-handedly. Pick about 40 others and we'll be good." The chef said.

"No that's alright. I can eat it." Allen smiled.

"Your funeral." The man said.

The hamburger was brought out and Allen couldn't help but stare. This was truly something that would satisfy him; for a while anyway.

"You have 2 hours to eat this." The chef said.

His staff began to cut slices and put them on plates. The place was packed with people who just had to see this kid single-handedly attempt to eat this world record. They had little hope, but the kid himself was sure that he could do it.

"You may begin!" The chef said shortly after the plate was set down in front of him.

Allen spared no quarter to the part of the hamburger and ate it in no time. Another plate was given to him and again was devoured within minutes. By the time he had gotten half way done there was only 1/3 of the hamburger left. The whole crowd was silent. You could cut it with a knife as they watched Allen finish his most recent plate. He never seemed to slow, and continued.

People thought that perhaps he was a bottomless pit, literally, and so just stared on. Allen however, now had an idea why a group of 40 ate this. He was eating so fast, that he would probably not feel good for a few days, even though he would finish it. He could feel his stomach for the first time since eating Jerry's cooking for the first time, becoming full. He had about 10 plates left and he was beginning to slow. However, he still had 30 minutes left. Hearing the time and seeing the plates he gave one last ditch effort.

Allen ate faster and with 3 seconds to spare managed to finish the last bite. He leaned back and knew that food coma was coming on. He managed to stay awake for a while to hear that he did not have to pay for the food, and that his picture would go on the hall-of-fame. As soon as it was put on, his eye activated and he managed to kill the Akuma only to land and turn back.

'I wonder if they'll be willing to give me another hamburger?" Allen thought, knowing that using his innocence just chased away his food coma, and made him slightly more hungry.

He had killed a small army of Akuma, and his Innocence did use some energy, making him hungry.

'A small hamburger perhaps, I don't want to freak these guys out anymore.' Allen thought as he walked back into the establishment…

**Owari**

That is it. Craziness and not really meant to be funny, but if you did, yay!

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
